


Friends From The Deep

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Addams Family (1991), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pubert is too young to play with Elder Gods, Wednesday,” Morticia chided. “You know this. You were only allowed to play with Shuggoth when you were seven.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends From The Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



“I don’t see the point in having this book if I’m not supposed to read it,” Wednesday Addams told her mother in her usual grave tones. “The spells weren’t particularly difficult to perform, either,” she added when Morticia didn’t say anything.

“And your brother?” Morticia asked finally, one perfectly manicured eyebrow lofting up in query at her daughter.

“Pugsley held the book,” Wednesday said dismissively. Her brother was in the corner, paralyzed with a stunned expression on his face. There were scorch marks all around him, the book lying at his feet untouched. Pugsley’s hair stood on end and was blackened with soot and ash.

“He did a remarkable job, it seems,” Morticia commented dryly.

“It was my spellwork.”

The book in question was an old Necronomicon from the study. The spellwork in question was raising a creature based on one of the summoning spells in it.

Sitting beside them at the kitchen table was a gigantic black toad-like creature with long squidlike appendages and an impossibly malevolent glare, but both women were ignoring the creature. Its malevolence had nothing on Morticia in one of her moods.

“I do not appreciate uninvited house guests,” she told her daughter in icy tones. “Gol-goroth was not a particularly pleasant guest the last time. Cultists were involved, the horrible, nasty, thoughtless things. For a creature steeped in darkness, Gol-goroth,” Morticia added, finally swinging her cold glare onto the Elder God in question, “you have a remarkably childish need to be seen and fed bleeding hearts from ritual sacrifices. So unbearably uncouth. At least have the decency to collect the blood, rather than let it spill to the floor and stain my carpets! That was not a proper thing for a new bride to come home to.”

The toad-like god hung its head and warbled something appropriately contrite.

Morticia nodded briskly. “Thank you, Gol-goroth. I do appreciate the sincerity. If only my daughter could show the same.”

“I thought Pubert could use a friend,” Wednesday offered.

“Pubert is too young to play with Elder Gods, Wednesday,” Morticia chided. “You know this. You were only allowed to play with Shuggoth when you were seven.”

Gol-goroth made a gurgling sound that resembled the noises a putrefying body would make as it decayed. Morticia nodded in agreement and held out her hand to one of the appendages on the toad-like form. Gol-goroth took her hand and kissed the back of it in a courtly manner, which made her smile magnanimously. “Yes, do give our love to your breathren, dear. It _has_ been a long time. We’ll have a proper summoning soon, and you can bring your children to meet mine. I’m sure it will be a much more pleasant visit.”

The Elder God bobbed its head respectfully, then winked out of their plane of existence.

Morticia stood and leveled a steely gaze at her daughter. “I will leave it to you to clean up this awful mess. Unless you can do a clean summoning, I really cannot have you dragging the Elders out of their beds to play with. It is frightfully rude. At least I can speak to Gol-goroth or Shuggoth about propriety. Cthulu is far too stubborn to adhere to common niceties like curfew or keeping kitchens clean.”

Wednesday bobbed her head, but there was a trace of a smirk about her lips. “Yes, mother.”

“Oh, dear. Who else have you summoned?”

“No one yet. But Cthulu might want to meet Pubert...”

“He is a child,” Morticia told Wednesday in exasperation. “Stop trying to kill him. This is worse than when Pugsley was born.”

“He grew into a measure of usefulness,” Wednesday said in even tones.

“As Pubert will in time,” Morticia told her. “No more death by Elder Gods. It’s far too sloppy.”

“Yes, mother,” Wednesday replied, looking a bit more contrite. Nodding briskly, Morticia left to spend time with Gomez. Wednesday looked up at Pugsley’s frozen body with a malevolent grin forming on her lips. She left the table and picked up the Necronomicon again, paging through it quickly. Her childhood friends were too messy, but there were plenty of other gods in the pantheon that she could try to summon, and Pugsley couldn’t protest her using his blood as part of the ritual this time. “See? You _are_ useful.” Pugsley gurgled, not able to truly protest as Wednesday began another summoning ritual.

Wednesday picked up the athame from the sideboard and held the Necronomicon in her left hand. “Let’s start over, Pugsley. I’m sure I’ll get an appropriate playmate for Pubert now.”

The End


End file.
